Essence
by Joan Powers
Summary: The Robinsons are thrilled to finally arrive at Alpha Centauri. But they are surprised to discover that they are not alone. Are the aliens as friendly as they seem or will trusting them be a deadly mistake?
1. Chapter 1

Essence

by Joan Powers

 **A/N** : What happened to the Robinsons after they took off from the junk planet at the end of the series? What was their final fate? A while back (well, more like a few years ago) I issued this fan fiction writing challenge to the Yahoo - LIS fan fiction group. This story was partly inspired by the LIS episode, "The Promised Planet". Thanks to Nancy and Tracy for their suggestions.

 **Disclaimer** – I like to be scientifically accurate but this is Lost in Space so I'll be taking liberties **.**

 **Rating:** PG-13/K+

 **Genre:** Sci-fi/Adventure

 **Timeline:** Post series end.

 **Summary** : The Robinsons are thrilled to finally arrive at Alpha Centauri. But they are surprised to discover that they are not alone. Are the aliens as friendly as they seem or will trusting them be a deadly mistake?

 **Chapter 1**

Major Don West popped the cork from a wine bottle and poured some wine for Judy. While a crystal glass would've been preferred, her blue plastic cup served just as well. Once half filled, she brought her cup closer to her nose to sniff the aroma.

"Mmmm…this smells heavenly."

"Who'd have thought the Junkman had this?" Don laughed.

Judy reminded him. "He did have that turkey."

Rolling his eyes, he replied, "How could we forget that." After filling a cup for himself then resting the bottle on the rim of the astrogator, he more solemnly pronounced, "We need a toast."

Both paused. Occasions like these were rare indeed. After three weeks in space, Don and Judy had been given a few precious hours on the upper deck of the Jupiter 2, provided no emergencies arose. Such privacy was to be cherished. And wine? Regardless of the vintage or quality, such a luxury only added to the splendor of the occasion.

"To us," Judy beamed. Her blue eyes sparkled as she tapped her cup against his. "May we reach Alpha Centauri - soon."

Don's expression became somber. She'd forgotten that he always blamed himself when it came to their failure to reach Alpha Centauri, considering it almost a personal failing.

Discussion of their marriage had dwindled over their years in space. Not that either of them had lost interest; both wanted to wait until they'd arrived at their intended destination. With their goal nowhere in sight, it had become a moot point. Sometimes she feared their wedding would never take place.

"C'mon, it's your turn," she urged, keeping her tone light, wanting him not to dwell on the negative.

"To the most beautiful woman in the universe."

Their eyes met. Putting aside their cups on the ledge of the astrogator, he leaned forward to kiss her. Without an audience or fear of interruption, they became bolder, deepening the kiss, pulling each other closer.

The glorious moment was short lived.

"Really Major. Is this the way to behave in public?" The elevator arrived, bearing Dr. Smith.

Barely reigning in his temper, Don barked, "This was supposed to be private."

Dr. Smith stepped out of the elevator. "I'll only be a moment. I forgot my journal and can't remember where I placed it." He began scanning the deck.

Muttering under his breath, Don stormed away from Judy.

"Must you be such a philistine?"

" _This_ is an emergency?" Don complained.

Judy sighed. "Let's help him so he'll leave faster."

Dr. Smith was shocked. "Judy! I expected this from a common military thug, but you? I am wounded my dear, deeply wounded."

"Save it for someone who cares." Don snatched the battered book from the console and flung it towards Dr. Smith who ducked in response. The journal skidded across the floor.

"Temper, temper, dear Major," he chided.

Don strode over to pluck the offending volume from the floor. Placing it in Dr. Smith's hands, he grasped the man's elbow to firmly propel him towards the elevator.

"I'll not stand for being man-handled like this! I won't!" Dr. Smith protested.

Don opened the gate for the elevator then shoved the older man forward.

"You're a cretin. A barbarous cretin. Judy, I don't know what you see in this man." Dr. Smith's voice faded as the elevator descended to the lower deck. "Truly I don't."

Judy looked longingly toward their plastic cups still perched on the rim of the astrogator but Don had already moved over to the viewport. The mood had been destroyed but she wasn't willing to completely give up. Joining him by the console, they quietly stared at the stars.

"He'll never change."

"You're right." Judy agreed, not wanting to waste any more energy on Dr. Smith that evening. They still had time alone on the upper deck. Maybe it wasn't a total loss?

Gauging Don's mood, she realized she was being foolishly optimistic.

"Why does that man have to mess up everything? We could've been to Alpha Centauri by now."

Judy sighed, recognizing this familiar tirade.

"Why can't we lock him up in his room for a few days? Teach him a lesson."

Because it would never work, Judy thought yet wisely kept to herself. She sank into one of the command chairs, admitting defeat.

Don pounded the back of the other chair with his fist, venting his frustration.

"Look at how much he's messed up for us…"

Judy didn't want to be reminded yet she nodded at the right places during Don's rant while focusing on the stars before her. While she fully understood his frustration, dwelling on it didn't help.

There were so many stars. It had seemed so easy to recognize the systems and rattle off their names while training on Earth. Out in space, it was a different story. The tapestry they wove amazed her. Some were weak spots of light while other blazed with ferocity. The designs they formed fascinated her. Even as a child, she'd enjoyed star gazing – staring at the heavens above, looking for patterns.

"I'll bet he'd even mess that up…"

A cluster of stars caught her eyes. It almost formed a rainbow.

"If I could just…"

Don was getting carried away. This foolishness had to stop. She reached over to grasp his hand and then reminded him. "You wouldn't hurt him. You couldn't. You're not that kind of man and you know it."

Trying to distract him, she pointed towards the constellation she'd just noticed.

Don's eyes' grew wider. "Do you know what that is?"

Judy was embarrassed to admit that she didn't. But he wasn't waiting for an answer.

"It's in the Caprica galaxy. Close to Alpha Centauri." He grinned widely.

Perhaps they'd be sharing that wine after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maureen handed Dr. Smith a plate which held a large slice of chocolate cake.

"Couldn't it be a tad more generous?" he asked.

"Dr. Smith," she scolded. "Then there wouldn't be enough for everyone else."

The family was gathered about the galley table on the lower deck of the Jupiter 2. The mood was festive. Cake and cups filled with punch sat before them. Penny had even placed a paper party hat on the Robot's bubble.

"I can't believe it's really happening," Will said with a mouth half-filled with cake, chocolate frosting smearing the corners his mouth.

"Me neither," Penny agreed.

"It's like a dream come true," Judy added.

"How long, Dad?" Will asked.

"If our calculations are correct, we should be at Alpha Centauri within twenty-four hours," Professor Robinson explained.

"Will other people from Earth be there?" Penny asked.

John Robinson's demeanor became more solemn. "I hope so. But Penny, the fact that Alpha Control has faced such disasters – the sabotage of the Jupiter 1 and then our unfortunate circumstances..." He glanced not so subtly at Dr. Smith. "Those might have dissuaded Alpha Control from putting any more resources into the space colonization program."

Don argued, "C'mon John. Given those issues, it might take longer for others to join us. But they'll find a way, given their determination and belief in this project. We know those people. They wouldn't give up so easily. I am inclined to believe we'll be the first settlers, despite our delay."

"We'll finally get to open the colony supplies – the prefab housing units, the farming equipment." Maureen said with excitement. The colonization briefings they'd attended at Alpha Control seemed as if they'd happened in another life time.

"Long range scans have shown us that the fourth planet orbiting Alpha Centuari is an M class planet with a mass similar to Earth's. Since the distance of its orbital from the sun is also somewhat similar to our system and its rotational cycle provides a slighter longer day, I'm optimistic that we'll find favorable conditions for establishing our colony.

"First we'll orbit the planet for surveying so we can get a feel for conditions such as the atmospheric composition, water sources, and biomes. We'd like to settle in a region optimum for growing our crops," John Robinson explained.

"I certainly hope it's better than the wretched planets we've been on over the past three years," Dr. Smith complained.

"I am certain it will be an improvement," the Robot answered. "Radio telemetry data suggests there is a temperate region about the equator that could support a wide range of plant and animal life."

"Maybe we'll be by an ocean!" Penny said. "We could go swimming!"

"Or mountains for hiking," Will added, getting more excited.

"Remember children, it is an alien world," Maureen pointed out, wanting the kids not to be disappointed. Then, always the eternal optimist, she found herself caught up in their enthusiasm despite her concerns. "It may have features we've never even imagined. Won't that be exciting?"

Suddenly an odd sensation of dizziness overcame everyone. Will and Penny gripped the edges of the table while Don and John Robinson merely swallowed hard. Judy leaned against Don. The interval lasted for less than a minute.

"What was that?" Judy asked, still clutching Don's shoulder. "I feel dizzy."

"Just a little space turbulence, I'll bet," Don teased her. They were all too well acquainted with that.

"It felt different than usual," Maureen said, rubbing her temples.

"All this talk about settling down on solid ground has already affected our tolerance for daily space travel," John joked.

"Oh no! The Robot!" Will rushed over to it. His claws were fully extended and his center unit was slumped over. "He shouldn't have shut down because of turbulence." He bent to examine the unit.

"That's odd." Don agreed. "Maybe he's still recovering from the Junkman's meddling."

"See what you can do, Will. We'll need his input once we start collecting survey data," John Robinson said.

XXXXXXXX

"What is all the fuss about? What's so important that you had to wake us all up in the middle of the night?" Dr. Smith stepped out of the elevator onto the main deck, clad in a long stripped nightshirt, wearing a cap made from similar fabric.

Will, Penny and Judy straggled over, also wearing their robes and pajamas, rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"John, what it is?" Maureen's red hair was down and covering her blue robe.

"Don and I saw something."

"Good heavens. What's so important that it couldn't wait until morning? I'm really not myself without my eight hours of sleep," Dr. Smith prattled.

The others ignored him, focusing on John.

Don rose from the command chair, eying a monitor. "Almost there."

"Will, is the Robot working?" John asked.

"Not yet."

"That's unfortunate. We could've used his input. Everyone come over and watch."

The family crowded by the viewport.

"I don't see what you're concerned about. I see nothing unusual." Dr. Smith complained then yawned. "I need my beauty rest. I'm going back to bed." He moved towards the elevator.

"Good riddance," Don cried.

"Are we at the same location?" John asked.

"Just about…Now!" Don answered.

The Jupiter 2 had been orbiting Alpha Centauri for almost a day using their instruments to collect data. At that distance, they'd been able to make out land forms during the day. Darker ridges indicated mountains. Wispy white clouds stretched below them. They were encouraged that the water masses appeared blue, similar in color to the oceans of Earth. Currently it was nighttime on this part of the planet so there wasn't much to see.

"Is that…are those lights?" Maureen asked. A small glowing cluster appeared on the planet.

"So it seems." John replied.

"There are people on Alpha Centauri?" Will exclaimed, with wonder.

"Maybe," his father replied.

"It doesn't seem like many lights. Couldn't this phenomena result from some sort of photobacteria or natural phosphoresce? They absorb light energy during the day and emit it at night," Will suggested.

"Possibly," John said. "It makes me uneasy. There was no mention of any phenomena like this in the original telemetry data."

"The probing wasn't extensive. And it is an alien world," Maureen reminded. "We've seen stranger things during our travels."

John grinned at his wife. "Isn't that the truth?"

"What do you want to do?" Don asked.

"Couldn't it be other colonists from Earth?" Penny insisted, growing excited.

"Oh joy, oh bless, oh rapture!" Smith intoned, his face radiant.

"It could. But look at the size of the area that the lights covered. If Alpha Control sent another mission, it could've conceivably arrived by now. But I don't think they'd have the resources for all that. A settlement of ten or twenty people wouldn't send out that much light."

"Maybe they sent a larger ship or perhaps we've been lost in space longer than we suspected and there's been time for multiple missions to arrive," Maureen pointed out. "Why don't you try to make contact with them once we're in range again?"

"We already have. They're not answering our hails."

"John, that doesn't necessarily mean anything. You know how quickly technology changes." Maureen argued. "A group from Alpha Control might be maintaining radio silence while they observe us and determine our intentions."

"I still don't like." Don shook his head. "It doesn't feel right."

"They could be settlers from Earth," Dr. Smith insisted.

"And they might not be," Don answered. "Why take that chance? This is a large planet. Plenty of room for both of us. Why not give them some space and tackle our problems one at time? Learn about the planet and determine the best place to set up our colony. Then once we're established, make contact with this group. Take care of our needs first."

John disagreed. "I don't know about that, Don. If we're going to be neighbors, why not start things out on the right foot? These beings could be powerful allies. Having already established a colony they could provide us with useful information that might be important for our survival. And if they're our own people, we'd certainly want to join up with them."

More caustically, the Major replied, "Or they could be a hostile race that resents our presence and causes trouble for us."

"Don!" Judy sighed impatiently. "Why must you always assume the worst? We'll never know until we check things out."

"I agree." John Robinson decided. "When morning comes, we'll land near this group of settlers. If it is a group of sentient beings, we'll learn more about them."

XXXXXXX

 _This is John Robinson of the Earth ship Jupiter 2. Do you read me? We are friendly. We mean you no harm. Do you copy?_

A stocky humanoid creature was dozing, seated at a desk with his large feet stretched out upon it. Other than his heavy brow ridge which was crested with thick, dark eyebrows, a slightly hunched back, and the vibrant dark lavender hue of his skin, he appeared human. Long unkempt dark locks rested on his shoulder. Hearing the transmission, he became alert. When he reached for the receiver, another creature appeared and swatted his hand.

"What are you doing? This is what we've been waiting for," he insisted.

The other alien, most likely a female due to a few more curves, corrected him. Both wore dull green utilitarian jump suits. "Don't be impatient. Don't respond. It will get them more curious. Our scans have indicated these Earthlings are an inquisitive race. They'll come."

A dark purple tentacle resembling a jump rope issued from her torso, lightly caressing the shoulder of the sentry. "Besides, it'll buy us the time we need to complete our preparations for their arrival."

With a hint of desperation, he asked, "What if they don't come? What if we've gone to all this trouble for nothing – like the Andorians?"

The female frowned and sternly stated, "We've learned from that experience. That won't happen again."

"The translator chips are working well," the male replied, trying to curry favor.

"All part of the plan."

 _This is John Robinson of the Earth ship Jupiter 2. Do you read me? We are friendly. We mean you no harm. Do you copy?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Lunch is ready!" Maureen Robinson called.

She placed a platter of sandwiches onto their outdoor dining table. A breathtaking view greeted her. Snowcapped mountains almost purple in appearance sat in the far distance. The surrounding countryside was covered with towering, skinny trees, somewhat equivalent to the evergreen of Earth. They'd landed several miles away from the glowing light phenomena and had spent their first few days learning about the planet.

In contrast to other planets they'd visited, Alpha Centauri was teaming with plant and animal life. Even the colors of this new world seemed more vibrant and exotic than any that they'd seen back home. Four legged creatures with bright orange and brown stripes, resembling deer, inhabited the meadows. The discovery of a partially eaten carcass revealed there were predators as well, though they had yet to encounter them. Birds of varied colors and shapes filled the air. Several bushes sported what resembled nuts or berries so they'd selected samples to test in their lab.

The sun was not as intense as Earth's. The Robinsons were comfortable in their long sleeved fatigues and favored wearing their jackets after the sun went down. It was taking them some time to get used to the longer day and night periods to adjust their circadian rhythms.

Establishing the safety of their camp had been their immediate priority. Setting up the force field generator, assembling the Chariot and planting the hydroponic garden took precedence next. Once these tasks were accomplished, they planned to explore the adjacent area, investigating the 'glowing rock' phenomena as well as locating a source of drinkable water.

"Any luck?" Maureen asked as the children slid into their seats.

"I'm almost there," Will claimed.

He'd convinced his father that having the Robot operational was a high priority so he'd been hard at work all morning. Wiping some grease from his hands onto his pants, he grabbed two sandwiches off the platter.

"Will!" Penny objected.

Maureen intervened. "That's alright. I have more. I forget you two are growing so quickly." Turning to Penny she asked, "How are the soil tests coming along?"

Judy and Don joined them as Penny replied, "They're looking pretty promising. Maybe we can do some trial planting in the ground soon?"

"Sounds good to me, Penny," Professor Robinson took a seat and glanced about. "Now….someone is missing."

As if on cue, Dr. Smith stormed out of the Jupiter 2. "Madam, I distinctly recall asking to be notified when we were eating lunch. I'm simply famished."

"I'll bet you are," Don responded. "If you've lined up those supplies to be transferred to the Chariot, we can all pitch in and get the rest of the job done after lunch."

"That. Oh…"

Don shook his head in disgust.

"Dad, we've pretty much established our camp and investigated the immediate surroundings. Can't we explore a little further?" Will asked.

John laughed, knowing what his son was angling at. "Tomorrow, Will."

Maureen nervously replied, "John, do you think that's wise?"

"We've already discussed this. We need to know what we're dealing with. If it's an alien community, they might know which animals are hostile, sources of food, or favorable methods to grow crops."

"I'm coming too," Maureen insisted.

"Darling, I don't want you to be in the thick of things, should there be trouble."

"We'll all go," Maureen stated with finality.

"Speaking of exploring, I was thinking of taking the pod out for a spin later," Don said.

"Good idea. But stay away from that area. If it's inhabited, I don't want to spook them," John advised.

"Sure."

"Can I go with you Don?" Will asked.

"I had someone else in mind." Don glanced over to Judy who blushed with understanding.

"I'd love to."

"John?" Maureen turned towards her husband. Her oldest daughter Judy was an adult yet she still felt protective of her first born.

Professor Robinson replied. "Don't stay out too late."

XXXXXX

"Oh – look over there! Don, can we land?"

Don peered out the viewport of the Space Pod. They'd flown north, closer to the mountains. There was a clearing filled with brightly colored violet and silver flowers.

"Sure. Let's check it out."

Within minutes they'd landed near the field.

Perched in the open doorway of the Pod, Don commented, "I don't think I've ever seen something like this before."

The blossoms resembled lilies from Earth, yet they were double the size, almost as large as a man's forearm. The lines of silver tracing the purple flowers almost seemed to shimmer when the sunlight hit them. A fragrant odor filled the air.

Don moved forward to kneel and pick a flower but Judy placed a cautionary hand on his shoulder.

"Don't. Let's not spoil it. Let's sit down nearby and enjoy it."

"Sounds good to me."

They found an adjacent grassy area, where they spread a blanket and stretched out upon it. In a daring mood, Judy nestled her head against Don's chest, enjoying the warmth emanating from his chest and the reassuring thud of his heartbeat.

Other than the chirping of birds, it was strangely quiet. Peaceful. This was it. Their new world. This is what they'd been waiting for so many years. What they'd put their lives on hold for. It almost didn't seem as if it were really happening.

"Wish we had more of that wine," Judy said.

"There's another bottle. But I thought we'd save it for a special occasion."

Her heart beat faster. "What would that be?"

"You know…" He leaned forward to kiss her. She eagerly met his lips with her own.

Moments later, she pulled back, slightly flustered. She wanted to make sure she was understanding him correctly.

"You mean our wedding?" She'd been almost afraid to say it aloud, for fear of jinxing it.

"Of course."

They kissed again.

Judy's mind went into overdrive wondering when their wedding would take place and how they would put it all together. She'd been planning her dream wedding since she was five years old. Back then she'd envisioned a large affair with lots of family and friends. Tables loaded with food and drink and lots of dancing. She foolishly realized that she had no idea if Don liked to dance.

They didn't exactly have all the fixings of home. And what would she wear? The dress she wore in the Miss Galaxy pageant? Or would it be too much to try to synthesize something new? Maybe they could match the color of those lovely violet flowers for Penny's dress.

Undoubtedly it would be a small and simple ceremony.

Then again, what was she thinking? There was no reason for disappointment. They were finally getting married! A simple "I do" officiated by her father on the deck of the Jupiter 2 would be more than sufficient.

"What do you think? Should we build our vacation cabin up here?" Don joked.

While she would've preferred to discuss more immediate plans, the fact that he was talking about their future together buoyed her spirits.

"It's a great view."

At this elevation, they could see for miles about them: tree covered hills, distant mountain peaks, a large clear blue lake and several streams, along with numerous rock formations. It was a gorgeous planet.

"We'll do it the old fashioned way, build it out of wood."

She laughed, envisioning Don with an axe slung over his shoulder.

"With three rooms and a fireplace. Though, I would insist upon an updated bathroom and kitchen," Judy insisted, with mock seriousness.

"Your wish is my command. You can grow all sorts of flowers too."

Judy wrapped his arms around his chest.

"It sounds wonderful."

XXXXX

Will trudged ahead on the rocky trail, with a fishing pole slung against his shoulder. Penny was close behind. Much further back, Smith yelled, "I simply must rest."

Impatiently, Will called over his shoulder, "We ought to be there soon. You can rest at the lake."

This excursion had already taken much longer than he'd anticipated. He'd hoped they'd be spending more time fishing than hiking. Ignoring Dr. Smith's protests, Will picked up the pace. He was almost certain the stream they were following would lead them to a lake. He rounded some large boulders at full speed only to discover the same meandering stream. Disappointed, he stopped.

"We've gotta find it soon," Penny said.

"Maybe we are on a wild goose chase," Will sighed. More to himself, he added, "I don't understand. We ought to be close."

"We won't give up yet," Penny said.

Huffing and puffing, Dr. Smith arrived, sinking onto a nearby rock.

"This is inhuman I tell you! I must catch my breath. William, what is the meaning of this full speed ahead military march?" Gazing at the sun, he added, "We're been out here for hours. It's getting late. We'd better turn back soon. Remember what your father said about not being familiar with the wild life on this planet. We wouldn't want to be out after dark."

"We've got until at least eight o'clock. The sun doesn't even start to set until then."

"Oh the joys and raptures of this brave new world," Dr. Smith sarcastically mumbled. "I don't care about the whims of this peculiar planet. My stomach is telling me that it's getting close to dinner time."

Penny and Will exchanged amused glances. Only two hours had elapsed since they'd eaten lunch.

"We won't go much farther," Will promised. "Besides, if we catch some fish we can fry them for dinner."

"After we test them," Penny insisted.

Will shrugged. "I guess." He'd never been much on formalities. He picked up his gear.

"I protest! I just sat down!"

"Suit yourself." The older Will grew, the less tolerant he was becoming of Dr. Smith's feeble excuses.

Feeling sorry for the older man who was clearly winded, Penny said, "Go ahead, Will. We'll be along in a few minutes."

The boy disappeared behind an outcropping of rocks.

"Such a lovely young lady looking after her elders-"

"Penny! Dr. Smith!" Will called.

The two rushed past the rocks to find him. There was the lake. But that wasn't what Will was shouting about. Two humanoid creatures stood several feet away from him.

They appeared nearly human with the usual anatomical features. No extra arms or legs. They were clad in bright green pants and long sleeved yellow tunics, with piping in contrasting colors, similar to those that the Robinsons wore. Both appeared to be teen-aged males. Their shoulder length hair was dark and shaggy. Both had slim builds and slightly lavender tinged skin. They seemed stunned, frozen in place as they stared at Will.

Will's hand rested near his laser pistol on the holster. When he realized the aliens carried no weapons and were just as startled as he was, he relaxed. Bravely stepping forward, he said, "Hello."

The taller boy with the broader chest and clearer complexion straightened and replied, "Hey-lo". It didn't sound quite right but it was definitely English.

"You know our language?"

The shorter alien with a wider nose and a small braid flanking his face replied, "You have speaking into the sky for a long time. We were cooking so we uncoded them."

Will squelched the urge to giggle. The aliens were doing the best that they could. Even though they appeared to be human, English was clearly not their native language.

"If you have the technology to intercept radio waves and speak our language, why haven't you been answering our hails?"

The two boys exchanged troubled glances. Then the smaller boy claimed, "Not my job."

The other alien explained, "We are, what you say...cautious.." The word sounded more like cowsious as he pronounced it. "Is better to access the face of an opponent."

"I suppose you're right." Stepping closer to the aliens, Will put out his hand. "I'm Will Robinson from the planet Earth. This is my sister, Penny and he's Dr. Smith. We…um…my family came to start a new life on this planet."

"We are the Dionaea from Nebulous."

Will's brow furrowed. "I'm not familiar with your people or your home. Though we could be calling your world by a different name. What brings you here?"

The taller boy continued to lead. He proudly stated, "We are travelers."

"We are too. Our mission was to find a new home. I hope that won't be a problem," Penny replied, with some excitement. "What are your names?"

"I am called Breedon." Gesturing to the shorter boy, he said, "This is Talo."

"Pleased to meet you," Penny replied, slightly flushed with color.

Her eyes remained fixed upon Talo though she couldn't fully understand why. With his lanky limbs and large feet, he was more gawky teenager than man. But there was something appealing about the set of his eyes. His firm jawline. Those piercing golden eyes. She wondered what his lavender tinged skin would feel like. And what was that enticing aroma? It reminded her of freshly baked cookies.

Her blush deepened as she realized that Talo had noticed her scrutiny.

Oblivious to Penny's discomfort, Will asked, "How long have you been on this planet?"

"Almost three years."

"Wow. You must know a lot about this place."

Embarrassed or not, Penny wasn't going to let an opportunity like this slip by. The prospect of spending time with an intriguing boy that appeared nearly human seemed even more thrilling than landing on Alpha Centuari. She said, "We'd love to hear about your experiences. Why don't you come to our ship for dinner?"

Talo opened his mouth to reply but before he could utter a word, Breedon interrupted. "That would great. But our people want see you. Come to our home."

"We'd love that." Penny beamed.

XXXXXX

"Mom! Dad!" Will raced towards his parents who were working on the force field generator outside of the Jupiter 2. Maureen was handing a solar wrench to John. "It's not glowing plants or rocks – it's people! Or I should say, aliens."

"Will, I specifically asked you to wait. What would you have done if they weren't friendly?" John Robinson sternly responded.

"Sorry, sir. We were looking for the lake, hoping to go fishing and just sort of ran into them. They're friendly. And they've invited us to dinner."

"Oh good, I don't have to cook," Maureen joked. "What were they like?"

Will shrugged. "They looked pretty human. They speak English but not very well. They didn't seem to know what fish were."

"They gave us directions to their community," Penny eagerly volunteered.

"I'll contact Don and Judy and then we can take the Chariot. Will, is the Robot ready?" John asked.

"I just have a few last adjustments. He should be fully charged now," Will replied.

"Good. I'd like him to come along."

XXX

As soon as the Robinsons were out of their sight, Breedon roughly shoved Talo, nearly knocking him over. "You idiot! You could've ruined everything! What were you doing?"

With a hint of desperation, the boy said, "I can't wait much longer. It's been too long. She's an ideal candidate. She was responding – you saw it! What would be the harm?"

Breedon cuffed him.

"Fool! We've got to do this right or it won't work. Like last time."

Talo's cheeks burned.

"Besides, you're not thinking. Sure, we have to wait but we're bringing them right to the Elders - tonight. Think how proud our parents will be. They'll brag for weeks."

Somewhat mollified, Talo responded, "But we're not ready! You saw the translators had problems. They were laughing at us!"

Breedon brushed his concerns aside. "That's for Diana to handle. That's her job."

"If we'd have gone to their ship, we could've learned about it."

Breedon straightened, understanding the implications. "We'll get another opportunity. Like you said, the girl was responding."

Both boys smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Tell us more about your people," John Robinson asked, setting aside a glass filled with turquois colored liquid. "What brought you here?"

Seated about a long rectangular wooden table, they'd just finished a delicious meal composed mostly of fruits, vegetables and grains. Only Dr. Smith had muttered his disappointment about the lack of a meat component but a sharp look from Major West had cut him off.

The alien community was comprised of over two hundred members. The Robinsons had felt a bit overwhelmed by the crowd that had greeted them. The settlement was primitive in construction with many small wooden huts and several larger buildings such as the one in which they were currently dining. While their community had electric lights, the furnishings were basic. The buildings lacked finishing touches such as molding, paint, or curtains.

The Dionaea were friendly and most were remarkably young and highly attractive, despite their oddly tinged lavender skin. There didn't appear to be any older people or young children in the greeting party or at the banquet. After Breedon and Talo had introduced the Robinsons, Major West and Dr. Smith to several members of the governing elders, they gathered for a meal.

The governing Elders consisted of five females and three males. Diana, a stunning blonde with high cheek bones and ample curves, acted as their leader, directing the Robinsons to the buffet table then showing them where to sit. Judy fumed for she'd been placed at the opposite end of the table from Don while Diana assumed the spot beside him. Judy didn't even have an ally in Penny who was flanked by Breedon and Talo, and deeply involved in conversation.

Answering Professor Robinson's question, Diana replied, "Our home world had problems with resources. More and more people were competing for fewer resources."

"That sounds like us," Will interjected.

"Now son," Professor Robinson chided, hoping the alien hadn't been offended by the interruption.

"Our scientists determined that this world would most likely support us so we were the fortunate ones chosen for the mission."

"Will more of your people be coming?" Don asked, intently. He felt foolish that he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off the attractive woman. It didn't help that she kept touching him and brushing up against him.

His question seemed to catch her off guard. "Uh…perhaps. It was hard enough getting the resources together for this trip."

Judy's irritation grew. Why did that woman continue to put her hands all over Don? Why did he keep staring at her? It irked her that Diana's pink mini-dress with dark purple boots was just as stylish as hers and Penny's.

With effort, Don turned to face one of the Dionaea men seated across from him. "Tell us about your ship. I'd love to see it. What type of fuel does it use? What type of drive does it have?"

The alien deferred to Diana who replied, "I'm afraid our ship was damaged upon landing."

"We know all about that," John Robinson good naturedly chuckled. "We could take a look at it. Don and I have had lots of experience with repairs."

"We had to gut it for parts." Discouraging further discussion, Diana rose. "Perhaps you and your family would like a tour of our compound?"

"That sounds lovely," Maureen replied.

XXXX

"What are you doing, Dr. Smith?" Will noticed the older man had stepped back from the group and rather than following their hosts for the tour, he was moving off to explore a different part of the compound.

"Aren't you curious, William?"

"Sure. But they've been pretty nice so far. I don't want to offend them."

"Phish Posh. What they don't know won't hurt them. I just want to have a look around on my own. Besides, your sister is doing it too."

Will glanced over to see Penny walking off towards a distant field with Breedon and Talo. Briefly he wondered if that was a good idea. Then he supposed as long as they didn't go far, they'd be fine.

They strolled about, passing several small huts. The sun was finally setting and electric lights were glowing in the buildings and outside in the common areas. No wonder they'd been able to see them from the orbit of the Jupiter 2.

"Who knows what resources these aliens might have that could be useful to us."

"Maybe they could help us with the Robot." Will frowned, in thought. "I really thought I'd figured things out. I just don't understand what happened."

Once they'd unload the mechanical man from the Chariot, his bubble had glowed for a moment. Then he slumped over, once again inactive.

The boy paused, stopping by a pen of orange and brown deer-like creatures.

"They don't look so good."

Rather than frolicking about like those near the Jupiter 2, these scrawny animals were lethargic, lying on the ground. Those that were awake were picking at straw in their feeding dish, their eyes glazed.

Thinking aloud, he said, "Maybe they don't take well to domestication. Or they caught some disease."

"Don't be foolish. The sun is finally setting. They're just settling in for the night."

"You're probably right. But didn't Diana say they were vegetarians?"

Paying more attention to the surrounding area, Smith responded, "What does that matter?"

"If they don't eat meat, why do they keep live animals in pens?"

Dr. Smith didn't respond.

An elaborate wooden archway near the edge of the settlement had captured his attention. It was covered with carvings of stars, flowers and other unusual symbols. Vines with green leaves and tiny closed orange blossoms were wrapped about it.

"Now what do you think that is?"

Dr. Smith approached it. Tall bushes flanking either side blocked his view around it.

Pausing at the opening, Will said, "It's probably just a garden."

Still it had more of a presence; it felt like something more significant.

"Or it could be a worship area. Some type of alter. Maybe nature is their god or this is where they come to commune with them."

The boy's mind never stops, Dr. Smith thought. He stepped under the archway.

More nervous, Will stammered, "I don't know about this. This seems special. It could be sacred to them. We don't want to ruin it."

"Nonsense, William. Aren't you the least bit curious?" The older man stepped into what appeared to be a garden.

"Dr. Smith!" Will called. Then he reluctantly followed.

Vines as thick as ropes covered with tiny bulb-like orange blossoms crisscrossed about ground, that was about half the size of a football field. They appeared to emanate from an enormous oddly shaped orange blob, near the center of the garden, that resembled a large pumpkin.

Soto voice, Will insisted, "We don't belong here. They've build this area for a purpose."

"And wouldn't you like to know what that is," Smith replied. He leaned forward, examining a tiny blossom. Then his body became rigid as he heard a rustling noise.

"William! What on earth is that?"

Someone was running across the garden, towards them. Although it was humanoid in form, its back was badly hunched. The being had heavy brow ridges with bushy eyebrows, and dark purple skin. Its long dark hair stuck out haphazardly. It growled menacingly. A thin tentacle issued from its stomach.

"We gotta get outta here!" Will grabbed Dr. Smith's arm as the two started to run.

But the creature had gotten too much of a head start, closing the distance between them. It growled, clutching the back of Dr. Smith's shirt. It uttered something incomprehensible. Smith screamed, loudly.

The discharge of a pistol startled all of them.

A Dionaea sentry appeared and yelled at the creature, "Get out of here!" He grabbed its shoulder and shoved it. The creature stumbled off into the nearby woods.

Smith sank to the ground. "Merciful heavens. What was that abomination?"

"Nothing to be afraid of. They're just a nuisance. Let's take you back to your group."

XXXXX

"Maybe we could see your ship tomorrow?" Breedon asked.

Penny sighed, annoyed that Breedon didn't get the hint that she and Talo wanted to be alone. It was a beautiful clear night and the stars were shining brightly. The three of them were seated on the grass on the outskirts of the compound. She could see the lights of the settlement. The boys flanked her. Talo's forearm was tantalizing, brushing against hers.

She felt confused. Right now, Talo seemed incredibly handsome. Yet earlier when they met his people he appeared to be a geeky kid in comparison to others in his party. Her feelings kept flipping back and forth. Was this what Judy had been talking about, seemingly forever, growing up and suddenly finding boys attractive? She wasn't sure she liked it. She didn't feel in control. While it was exhilarating just to be near Talo and thought of kissing him seemed thrilling, her logical mind argued that she didn't know this boy very well.

"We'd love to see your ship."

Penny sighed. She didn't understand Breedon's fascination with the Jupiter 2. It must be a guy thing.

"Well, sure. Come by and visit. Anytime."

She wasn't sure what his problem was. Was he jealous that there was an obvious attraction between she and Talo and he felt left out? Or was he just curious? Like Dad and Don, dying to compare engines and propulsion units.

At least she and Talo could get some alone time while Breedon examined the ship.

XXXX

"Well, that was certainly interesting," Mrs. Robinson stated as the family started back to their campsite in the Chariot.

"I don't like it, John," Don muttered. "Everything seems like a canned response. Like those survival drills on base. Everyone says the same thing. They don't deviate from the script. _We are colonists. Our ship was damaged._ Same words, same intonation. Like they're reading from a cue card."

"Don! That's not very nice," Judy exclaimed, furious with him. "They're using our language which isn't native to them. Of course it's not going to flow well."

"And didn't they say they'd adjusted their translator?" Penny added. "The boys sounded much better than they did before. If they're all using the same translator technology, no wonder they sound similar to each other."

Don persisted. "It still doesn't make sense. If they gutted their ship, where are the pieces? There's no sign of a crash site or remains. The buildings are constructed mostly from materials native to this planet. To bring over two hundred people here would've required one heck of a starship."

"We didn't see all of their settlement. And maybe they used different materials than we would've. Or they utilized different technology," Judy insisted. She was still smarting from watching Diana hang all over her boyfriend.

"There could be cultural issues," Maureen wisely pointed out.

"What do you mean, darling?" Professor Robinson asked.

"What we read as evasive body language might mean something entirely different to them."

"Oh, I know what you mean. Like some cultures on earth believe it's rude to make eye contact when speaking to another while others believe it's disrespectful not to," Penny said.

"Exactly."

"Don and I are returning tomorrow to talk with the Elders about crops," John stated.

Judy's mouth hung open momentarily, wanting to object. But she'd only sound jealous.

XXXXXX

Don could barely open his eyes that morning. His temples were throbbing and his head ached. He winced as he checked the clock, the light hurting his eyes. It was almost nine. He had no business sleeping in that late. Even without an alarm he naturally rose at seven o'clock. His body felt sluggish as he struggled to move. He hadn't thought he'd been drinking alcohol last night but this sure felt like he was nursing one monster of a hangover.

His memory of the evening was equally foggy. But one feature was abundantly clear. Diana. Her golden eyes, and enticing appearance was engraved in his memory. He didn't understand. Although he could appreciate her physical beauty with her blonde hair, shapely curves and exotic lavender tinged skin, he loved Judy. He'd never do anything to jeopardize that relationship. So why couldn't he stop thinking about Diana? Why did he keep thinking about touching her skin?

And why did he feel like he had already done something stupid to upset Judy?

Vague images of the previous night came to him. Somehow, even though he hadn't planned it, he'd always been close to Diana – at dinner, during the tour. Even now her bewitching scent of cinnamon and vanilla came to mind. He couldn't rid himself of it.

Judy must be furious. But if he could barely climb out of bed, how was he going to accomplish damage control?

Maybe he was over-reacting. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he remembered. His brain certainly wasn't firing on all cylinders right now. Hopefully, he was mistaken.

His eye lids shut. He didn't have the energy to think about it anymore. He was so tired. He'd sleep just a few more minutes. Then he'd figure things out.

Like why the cuffs of his pajama pants and his boots which sat beside his bed, which had been clean when he went to bed, were now crusted with mud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You fools! How could you let them enter these sacred grounds?" Diana bellowed. Two male creatures with dark purple skin, hunched backs and thick brow ridges cowered on their knees before her. Thick green vines with large leaves covered the ground of the expansive garden. Several were broken, having been trampled on by Dr. Smith and Will the night before. The tiny orange bulb-like blossoms were now glowing, resembling miniscule pinpoints of light.

"We're sorry," the older male with thinner hair nearly whispered, shaking as he spoke, not daring to make eye contact with the enraged woman.

The other, a lanky male, more boldly stated, "They don't know what this is."

With contempt, Diana replied, "That doesn't matter. They could've damaged the plants. That would've ruined _everything_. Be more alert at your job! Or you won't feed." A cruel grin crept across her face.

Head still bowed, the older male replied, "But we're so hungry. We can't hold our projections."

Nearly accusing, the other brashly held Diana's gaze and said, "You captured some last night."

Already a stunning woman, in the morning light, Diana was even more radiant. Her smooth light lavender skin seemed utterly flawless and glowing. Even her blonde hair seemed glossier, shinier.

Nearly begging, the one still on his knees asked, "Can't we have just a little bit? To take the edge off. It would help us concentrate better. What would be the harm?"

"Don't be a fool! We've made too many mistakes in the past. We can't afford not to do this right. You know how the process goes. The essence must be slowly collected from a subject that is unaware for highest potency. The plants work best processing one or two subjects at a time. Once we finish draining this group, these plants will refine enough essence to make a banquet for our entire community to feast upon and tide us over for more than a year. It takes time. We must be patient."

XXXX

Don stepped out of the Jupiter 2 and into the sunlight, wincing at its brightness.

"Well, it's about time," Professor Robinson looked up from the outdoor dining table where he was studying some papers.

Rubbing his eyes, Don said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear I'd been in a drinking contest last night. That blue stuff packed a powerful punch."

John's forehead wrinkled. "It didn't have that effect on me. Are you sure you're not coming down with something?"

"Maybe that's it." He pulled out a chair and sat beside him.

"Are you still up for meeting with the Dionaea today?"

Of its own volition, the image of Diana appeared in his head, with her golden hair and vibrant eyes, compelling him to say, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"There you are." Judy hurried over from the hydroponic garden. "We kept your breakfast warm for you. I'll go get it."

"Don't bother," he replied. The thought of food made him feel queasy.

Hanging by the men, Judy asked, "Dad, maybe Don and I could go to meet with the Dionaea?"

Her father studied her.

"I've been in charge of the hydroponic garden for years. You know I've done a good job. Plus, they are a female dominated society."

"Those are good points," Professor Robinson thoughtfully considered, even though he suspected his daughter's motives. "But they did make arrangements with Don and I. We don't know these aliens very well and I don't want to offend them. And if anything unexpected were to happen while we were there, I'd feel better if Don and I went."

Placing a hand on Don's shoulder, Judy asked, "Maybe we can take a walk when you get back?"

"Sure."

It was a lackluster reply that bothered her. He was barely looking at her. Hurt, she rushed off.

XXXXX

Outside of the Jupiter 2, Dr. Smith was resting on a chaise lounge, basking in the warmth of afternoon sunlight while Will tinkered with the Robot.

"I told you I could get him to work," Will said as the mechanical man began to pivot about.

"I never had any doubts, William my boy," Smith responded, eyes closed.

"Robot, when I activated you in the Dionaea village, you were alert for a minute and then just died. What happened?"

"Insufficient data."

"Oh brother. Run a self-diagnostic, Let's see if that helps."

"Affirmative"

"I certainly hope your father doesn't expect us to act as beasts of burden. Plowing fields. Harvesting grain. Oh, the pain." Dr. Smith shuddered.

"You know we have technology to help us. But in any case, we'll do whatever we need to do to survive. Like Dad says, first we'll get our crops established. Once that's done, then we can start thinking about more permanent housing."

The idea made him a little sad. The Jupiter 2 had been his home for over three years. He didn't especially see the need for more permanent structures. But that would be a while anyway. It would be advantageous to maintain the Jupiter 2 in good flying condition. Perhaps in the future, they might want to explore other parts of this galaxy, looking for resources or trade partners. Or at the very least, locate other human settlers. The Dionaea seemed friendly enough but something didn't feel right to him.

"Look who's come to visit!" Penny cheerfully called out as she approached the ship with Breedon and Talo.

Will and Dr. Smith uttered greetings.

The Robot's limbs began to flail. "Warning! Warning! Appearances are deceiving! Extremely high levels of pher-"

Then he slumped over, deactivated once again.

"Not again! I just don't get it." Will threw up his hands in frustration.

"I'm going to show the guys the ship," Penny said. She headed up the gang plank followed by the boys.

Dr. Smith sat up. "Is that wise? They are aliens. And what was that dimwitted booby babbling about?"

"I don't know. He's still out of commission. I'll figure it out," Will replied. "Penny and the guys will be fine. None of them know how to fly the ship. I'll keep my eye on them."

"Good." The older man stood, picking up his pillow. "With all this noise I can barely hear myself think. I'm going to find a quiet place to rest."

XXXX

"What is this?" Breedon gestured to the instrument that was as large as a circular table in the center of the Jupiter 2 flight deck.

"Oh, that's the astrogator. It's how you set the course," Penny explained.

The boys seemed fascinated by their equipment, nearly bubbling over with questions.

"Do you know how to fly this ship?" Breedon asked.

"Don't be silly, of course not. Only Dad and Don know that."

His grin faded.

"Why would you want to leave anyway? It's taken us three years to get here. C'mon, I'll show you our kitchen and state rooms." Penny gestured towards the elevator.

XXXX

This was it! After touring the entire space ship and exchanging several cryptic glances and furtive touches, she and Talo had managed to be alone. It was about time. Breedon had started off in a good mood and rapidly became moody and withdrawn. After giving him a Jupiter 2 manual to study in the galley, Penny and Talo ran out of the space ship into the surrounding woods.

Penny's senses were on overdrive. Talo was holding her hand. Her skin felt so warm and extremely sensitive. Her heart was pounding so loudly even Talo must be hearing it.

Her emotions were warring. Up close, Talo didn't seem as attractive as she'd initially thought. She noticed several blemishes on his face and neck. He wasn't very muscular in the chest or arms. Compared to Don, he was definitely a kid. Yet her body didn't seem to care. She shivered when they stopped and he put his hand on her shoulder.

This was the moment she'd been dreaming of ever since she'd met him yesterday.

He moved his head closer and she did too. The enticing scent of baked spice cookies was almost overpowering. Was this going to be her first kiss? Or was she going to pass out before it happened?

Finally he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

She wasn't sure how long it lasted. It could've been seconds, it could've been hours. But it was wonderful. She lost track of time in a dreamy sort of fashion.

"Talo!"

Instinctively, Penny pulled away from Talo. It was Breedon. He sounded angry.

"Talo!" He appeared in the clearing. "We must go – now!"

The boy looked down, seeming ashamed.

"You don't have to go," Penny said. "You just got here. Can't you stay for dinner?"

Breedon stared and Talo sheepishly said, "No. I must go. I will see you tomorrow, Penny Robinson."

As the boys left, Penny fumed. What was wrong with Breedon? Was he concerned that she wasn't the same species? Was he jealous that Talo had a girlfriend and he didn't? She'd have to talk with Talo about this. See if he could visit on his own next time.

Penny never saw Dr. Smith, who'd been seated on a lounge chair behind a crop of boulders. However, he'd seen she and Talo kissing. His face was stricken with terror.

XXXX

"Professor, I tell you, there's something very wrong with those aliens," Dr. Smith's voice waivered. He hadn't touched his dinner plate that nearly filled with food.

Although the entire Robinson family was present, no one at their outdoor dining table responded. Only Will appeared to be listening.

"I agree. Something's off."

Earlier Dr. Smith had shared an alarming tale with Will about Talo and Penny. Something about a tentacle? Even though the older man had a tendency to be cowardly and exaggerate, something had badly frightened him. Will had managed to convince him to wait until his father returned and discuss the situation with him, assuring him that his Dad would know what to do.

"Every time they're around, the Robot loses power."

Will looked expectantly to his father, anticipating a response. He'd spent the day with these aliens. Surely he'd learned more about them. Instead, the man appeared lost in thought.

"What do you think, John?" Maureen prodded.

Her husband's lack of concentration concerned her. She nudged his shoulder, growing irritated. After returning from his trip to the Dionaea village, John seemed distracted, barely paying attention to her. Or the world around him.

"What? Oh, sorry, dear."

"Did you learn a lot today?" She asked, more firmly. She'd asked the question several times already.

"Oh, yeah."

" _What_ did you learn?"

Rubbing his eyes, he responded, "I'll tell you later. I'm tired. I'm going to lie down." He rose, leaving the table, his food untouched as well. That was unusual. Their appetites had been voracious since landing on the planet.

Then Maureen wondered. Maybe her husband and Don were out of it because they were catching some sort of virus. All of them had been working so hard, setting up equipment vital for their survival. And it was a different ecosystem that their bodies were adjusting to. That could explain their lack of focus. A good night's sleep would certainly help.

Don had been so tired upon returning from the Dionaea camp that he'd skipped dinner entirely, immediately heading to his stateroom. He'd completely ignored Judy's attempts at conversation.

Upset by Don's inattention that morning, Judy had confided in her mother that she was concerned about their relationship. At the time, Maureen had felt her daughter was being overly sensitive. Now she wasn't so sure. Rather than eating, Judy was sadly starring towards the Jupiter 2.

Yet if the men were getting sick as she suspected, it would account for their behavior. They'd need care and support.

Judy rose and stormed off into the space ship. Maureen hurried to follow her daughter and attempt damage control.

"Penny dear, how was your visit with the boys?" Dr. Smith asked, nervously. With obvious concern, he added, "Are you okay?"

After repeating his question, she responded with a faraway look in her eyes, "Dreamy."

Normally Will would've believed that this was simply dopey teenage girl behavior. Yet with his Dad and Don acting oddly, along with Dr. Smith's bizarre claims, he was becoming alarmed.

"What are we going to do? Something must be done," Dr. Smith insisted.

Paying no attention to the conversation, Penny left the table. Will and Smith exchanged concerned glances.

Realizing they were on their own, Will said, "Here's the plan. We need information. I'm fixing the Robot and we're going to their camp to investigate. Tonight."

XXX

"This ought to be a good spot," Will said as he pressed the Chariot's brakes. They'd traveled after sunset, taking an alternate route to bypass the Dionaea settlement by a wide margin. If his calculations were correct, they were adjacent to the garden with the odd vines, at the outskirts of their village. It was as good a place as any to start gathering information. The Robot could analyze those bizarre creatures they'd encountered or the unusual plants.

After unloading the Robot, they crept towards the garden which was surrounded by bushes and trees. It seemed lighter than the previous evening. Peering through the underbrush, they saw that the tiny orange buds had grown into larger blossoms, nearly the size of tennis balls. What was even more striking is that they were now glowing brightly.

Will put a hand on Dr. Smith's shoulder. "Not so close. We don't want them to see us. Robot, can you analyze the plants?"

In a low voice, he responded, "I require a sample."

"Okay."

Will crawled nearer to the garden, hiding behind the bushes. He moved slowly, trying not to make any noise. He didn't want to alert any of those strange creatures. He was almost close enough to reach a blossom when he heard voices. He froze, remaining concealed by the branches.

"What were you thinking? You deserve to be punished. You know better. You could've really messed things up!"

That sounded like Breedon's voice. Was that Talo with him? On his hands and knees, Will moved closer. Maybe it was the lighting but the alien boy seemed different. Taller. More muscular. Even his complexion was clearer.

Talo replied, "It won't make that big a difference! Look at Diana – she's been feeding too."

"That's her job. Not yours," Breedon warned.

"Look, I'm transferring it – okay? I'm doing what I'm supposed to do."

Will stiffened as he heard Dr. Smith gasp in the bushes. Thankfully, the boys didn't notice.

A dark purple cord had appeared from about Talo's waist. Only it wasn't a cord. It was part of the boy's body that moved independently. It must be the tentacle that Dr. Smith had described. It brushed against the enormous orange mass near the center of the garden then attached itself. Both items began to pulsate.

"See."

Moments later, all of the glowing orange bulbs scattered about the garden shone even more brightly.

As the process took place, Talo's appearance briefly altered. Will could see his heavy brow ridge and dark purple skin. Talo and the odd prehistoric creature were one and the same. Once the pulsating stopped, his more human appearance was fully restored.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Once we figure out how to get the Jupiter 2, we can get all the food we need," Talo said.

"I keep telling you - that's not going to work."

"Why not? I'll use my charms on Penny to get her to make Don or her father board the ship. We'll take them along with us to fly the Jupiter 2."

"And where would we go? We're in the middle of nowhere," Breedon scoffed.

"Any place away from here. Any world with lots of people. Where we can feed anytime and as much as we want. I hate being hungry all the time."

Breedon replied, "You're not thinking this through. We wouldn't last long without these plants. Away from them, we'd have to drain hundreds of beings to get enough raw energy to continue to nourish us. Even if we feed off Penny and her father, or her entire family, it might not be sufficient to sustain us for an interstellar journey. You know other inhabited worlds are far from here. That's why we were condemned to live here.

"And even if we made it, got to another world and captured large amounts of essence, we might never make it back here to refine it for our people."

"Who says we have to come back here?" Talo callously said.

Aghast, Breedon exclaimed, "What about our people?"

"What do we owe them? The Elders have been in control since we've arrived and they've done a lousy job. We're always starving! If we stay here, we'll be okay for a while after feeding on the Robinsons but the same problem will come up soon enough. Do you really want to keep living like this when we have other options? I'm sick of this."

Sensing Breedon was distressed at the thought of leaving his people, Talo added, "Look, if we can manage it, we'll return. We'll do what we can. But we need to get moving while the Robinsons' essence is still intact. We'll need that energy for the journey. We take the ship - tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Young man, you have some explaining to do," Maureen sternly stated as the elevator delivered Will, Dr. Smith and the Robot to the lower level of the Jupiter 2. "Where have you been?"

Clad in her robe, her eyes were red and rimmed with exhaustion. Although she had never been thrilled by Will's night time excursions, her husband was usually on hand to reassure her that her son was a high-spirited boy with a keen sense of adventure and that he would usually bounce back just fine. However, last night rather than going through his usual routine, inspecting all the monitors on the flight deck, checking the force field, discussing plans for the next day, several hours earlier than usual John Robinson simply retired to his bed without even saying good night to his wife.

Will wearily gestured to the galley table. "Sit down. This is gonna take a while."

"What on earth were you doing?" As she examined her son, the dark freckles on his cheeks standing out in stark contrast with his pale face, his trembling hands, her demeanor changed. "What's wrong?"

"Everything!" Dr. Smith sobbed, sinking into a chair, wringing his hands. "We're doomed, Madame. Simply doomed!"

"Calm down, Dr. Smith." Joining them at the table, she turned to Will and said, "Let's hear it."

The Robot drew closer to the group. "The Dionaea are not what they appear to be."

"What do you mean?"

Will explained, "A lot of things didn't add up so I fixed the Robot and we took him to check out the Dionaea camp."

"Will!"

The boy rubbed his eyes. It was nearly four in the morning and he hadn't slept. Nor would he with the imminent threat the Dionaea posed. He wasn't sure where to start.

"The aliens are feeding off of us," Dr. Smith dramatically exclaimed.

"What?" Maureen's eyes grew wider. "Surely you must be exaggerating."

"I've seen it with my own eyes. Our dear, poor, sweet Penny."

"Penny? Dr. Smith, you're not making any sense. She's a teenage girl with a crush on a boy. Within those parameters, her behavior last night was perfectly normal."

Will disagreed. "Even if that was, how do you explain Dad and Don? They're distracted and don't seem to care about taking care of their responsibilities. Neither of them activated the force field last night. They're not acting like themselves."

"They could be tired. Or sick. A good night's rest could make all the difference. You may be getting worked up over nothing." Although Maureen sounded more like she was trying to convince herself.

Will shook his head and explained what they'd seen and heard that night in the Dionaea garden while his mother sat in stunned silence.

"If you suspected this, you should've talked with your father. Or at least with me." Then she stammered, "I don't understand. Why would Penny or John or Don allow this to happen? And why did the aliens select them and not the rest of us?"

More soberly, Will stated, "I got the impression from Talo and Breedon that they eventually want to completely drain all of us. They called it our essence."

"What are we going to do?" Dr. Smith moaned.

Mustering her courage, she stated, "Well, I can tell you for certain, John and Don are not returning to that camp today. Or any other day. And we're not allowing Talo and Breedon anywhere near this ship."

"I don't think it's that simple," Will replied.

"I saw it with my own eyes, my dear Mrs. Robinson. Penny was completely unaware of what was happening to her when that creature attached itself to her," Dr. Smith added, sadly. The image of that alien tentacle attached to Penny's temple haunted him.

"How are they doing this?" Maureen asked. "It doesn't make sense."

"I have an explanation," the Robot said. "Pheromones."

"Pheromones?" Dr. Smith replied.

"Yes. Chemicals excreted by members of the animal kingdom to manipulate behavior. I detected them when the boys came to our camp yesterday, and while we were in the alien garden."

"Like ants marking a trail?" Will said.

"Correct, Will Robinson. They can be highly specific for certain behaviors and to select individuals. They are also used to attract mates and initiate mating rituals."

The sound of a cabin door being slid open captured their attention. Don appeared and headed towards the elevator.

Maureen hurried over. "Don?"

He didn't respond. He was barefoot and clad in a white T-shirt and green fatigue pants, rather than pajama bottoms. His dark hair was mussed. His face was pale and clammy. Although his hazel eyes were open, his pupils were glazed and non-responsive. He moved slowly and deliberately, shuffling as he walked, as if he were an elderly person.

Maureen rushed over to rouse him. "Don?" She grabbed his arm. He didn't react, merely continuing his slow progress towards the elevator.

"Warning! Warning!" The Robot waved his arms and maneuvered to block the Major's path. "Pheromones detected on Major West!"

"What do you mean? I can't smell anything," Maureen claimed.

"Me neither," Will added.

"None the less, they are present in high quantities on Major West," the Robot explained.

"Must go," Don mumbled, ineffectively trying to move around the mechanical man.

"Don't let him, Robot!" Will yelled. He and Maureen grabbed Don's arms to lead him back to his state room. The Major didn't have the strength to resist.

"Need to go."

"You'll go, later," Will assured him. With the Robot's assistance, he and Maureen led the Major back to his room and made sure he lay down on his bed. Then they locked his stateroom's door from the outside.

"How is this happening? The Dionaea are nowhere near here. And even if one was directly outside, how could those pheromones penetrate the ship?" Maureen wondered.

"Diana seems to be their leader. Remember how mad Judy was that first night at dinner because she was all over Don? Maybe she was marking him with her pheromones to cause this type of behavior," Will suggested.

"Possibly."

Maureen shivered. They weren't even safe in their own space ship.

"We'd better lock Dad and Penny in their rooms too since the Dionaea have already targeted them. For their safety," Will said.

Maureen agreed. Reluctantly she admitted, "Any one of us could become vulnerable to these pheromones."

"Correct," the Robot announced.

"In a few hours, Talo and Breedon will do whatever they can to manipulate us to allow them into the Jupiter 2," Will said. "They're desperate."

Maureen sighed, wringing her hands.

"We're doomed I tell you. Doomed," Smith intoned.

"What are we going to do?" Maureen said. "Could we just pack up and leave? It's a big enough planet."

"Yeah but Dad, Don and Penny aren't going to get better on their own. Those aliens took something from them. Could you live with that?" Will swallowed then decisively stated. "We need to destroy the plants."

"Nonsense. That's far too dangerous. And what would it accomplish?"

"Whatever Talo took from Penny was directly transferred to those plants. I saw it. Destroying them might reverse the process," Will argued.

"And it might not. You have no way of being sure," Maureen countered.

Undeterred by his mother, Will asked, "Robot, do you think plastic explosives would work?"

"Affirmative."

"Then we'll do that."

His mother objected, "Absolutely not. With over two hundred aliens using their pheromones, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Not if we can sneak in before they realize we're on to them. We did it tonight. The garden is on the outskirts of their settlement. There's lots of cover from trees. We'll come up with some way to filter the air to protect us or block the pheromones and make them less effective."

Maureen was torn.

"We have to try. Mom, they're not going to get better on their own. Can you live with Dad and Don like that?" He gestured towards Don's stateroom. "And if we don't stop the Dionaea, eventually they'll drain us all. They'll kill us. Or worse."

Will shuddered, contemplating a future in which his body survived yet everything that made him unique was gone.

XXXXX

Stirring a large pot of gelatinous liquid, Judy wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What is this stuff? It stinks. We should've done this outside instead of the galley. The whole space ship smells revolting."

The thick mixture with the consistency of petroleum jelly was derived from leaves and tubers of a native plant that resembled cabbage. They'd named it skunk cabbage due to its distinctive odor.

"Good. That's the point. If we put this ointment under our noses to block our scent receptors, we won't be as susceptible to the alien pheromones," Maureen explained.

"Why can't we stay in the spaceship? Just leave the force field on?" Judy asked.

Maureen rubbed her aching temples. She was exhausted and tense and didn't want to rehash this yet again. Judy didn't seem understand the seriousness of their situation. Or more likely, she wasn't accepting it. She hadn't seen Don earlier that morning, a shadow of himself, dragging himself out of bed, determined to leave the Jupiter 2 to go to Diana. It would've broken her heart.

"Why do we need to destroy their plants? It seems cruel," Judy said.

Judy had always been a sensitive soul, championing the underdog. Maureen usually appreciated that aspect of her eldest daughter. Yet not comprehending the true danger of their circumstances wasn't an option.

"Whatever those aliens took from your father, sister and Don is in those plants."

They'd discussed this but she wanted to reemphasize it. Everyone had to do their job. They were already short-handed. With John, Don and Penny marked by the pheromones, they couldn't be trusted. The aliens could all too easily manipulate them.

"I don't know if it will help them but we have to try."

The thought of John in his current state, low energy, dazed, with a vacant expression, horrified her.

"But won't the Dionaea people starve?" Judy asked.

"Darling, if it comes to us or them surviving, I'm choosing us."

Judy was stronger than she realized. Sensing her daughter needed to see it with her own eyes to understand the gravity of their situation, Maureen asked, "Can you check on Don?" It would be a shock but it might be what Judy needed to galvanize her into action.

"Sure."

"Don't let him leave his room." Maureen cautioned.

"Okay."

Judy grabbed a pitcher of water then headed towards his room.

XXXXX

Don was lying on his back on his bunk. He didn't stir when Judy entered.

"How are you?" She asked as she perched on a chair opposite him.

His appearance startled her. She hadn't seen him since his hasty departure before dinner. His cheeks appeared sunken and dark shadows were smudged beneath his eyes. His eyes, normally a deep warm hazel filled with love and life, seemed vacant with his pupils a dirty grey. There was no flash of recognition upon seeing her. Something vital was missing.

Putting the water pitcher aside on the dresser, she reached over to grasp his hand. It was cool and clammy. He didn't squeeze back in response to her. He was almost an empty shell.

Bile rose in her throat. To think that only two days ago they were lying together in a meadow filled with flowers, kissing and talking about their wedding.

How ridiculous she'd been, controlled by jealously. This had never been about Don being attracted to Diana. Whatever had been going on had been clearly beyond his control and was making him progressively weaker and weaker, taking a toll on his physical well-being. She flushed, embarrassed by her foolishness.

Terrified, she leaned forward, squeezing her knees tightly against her chest, shaking quietly. She fought to squelch the tears bubbling up in her throat.

Don didn't notice.

What if they couldn't cure him? What if his eyes never sparkled as he looked at her with love? Her chest felt unbearably tight.

Will had better be right about those plants.

XXXXX

Will entered Dr. Smith's state room. "It's time to go."

The boy wasn't entirely pleased with his plan to save his father, Don and Penny. He hated the idea of harming another species by taking out something vital for their survival. But the stakes were too high. It was kill or be killed. It had to be done.

The older man was lying on his bunk, napping.

"Dr. Smith"

He stirred. "Oh William, I'm simply exhausted. Those horrible Dionaea could appear at any moment."

"That's right. That's why you and I need leave before Talo and Breedon arrive."

In a panic, he sat bolt upright. "What?"

"You know they're coming. We've discussed this. We're taking the Chariot to their settlement and then using plastic explosives to destroy the refining plant so the essence will return to its original owners."

"But…I can't. My delicate back… Wouldn't the Robot be a more suitable companion?"

Recognizing a familiar ploy, Will nearly grinned. "Ordinarily I'd say yes. But we've seen how easily the Dionaea can deactivate him. I'm hoping that update I just installed will buy him some time but I can't count on that. And if Don or Dad become more active and try to break out of their rooms, Mom and Judy will need his help. Especially since we know Breedon and Talo are coming. Soon."

"But…those hideous pheromones. How do we know they won't use them on us?"

"I'm sure they will. We'll surprise them, bypassing their settlement like we did last night. We'll use the skunk cabage ointment under our noses until we're in proximity of the garden. Once we get out of the Chariot, we'll switch to our space suits and helmets."

"But those suits are so hot and stiff. We won't be able to move well. We'll be sitting ducks."

The boy shrugged. "We don't have much of a choice. I can't do this alone. It has to be you. You'd never be able to stay here and convince the boys that you're not on to them. It would never work." More emphatically he said, "We need to go. Now."

With rising panic, the older man cried. "But they'll see us coming! For heaven's sake, shouldn't we wait until dark?"

The cover of darkness certainly would work in their favor. But Talo and Breedon sounded determined. They would most likely try to take the ship before then. If Maureen, Judy and the Robot couldn't detain them, the entire Dionaea colony would be alerted to the fact that the Robinsons were on to their plan. It would destroy any element of surprise. They'd discussed that at length.

"You know the answer to that."

More softly, Dr. Smith explained, "William, I can't. I'm old. I'm no good in a crisis. I'm of no use to you. I'm frightened. You're so much braver than I ever was. I can't do it."

Will sat down beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm scared too. But we have to try. I'm not going down without a fight."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"They're coming!" Judy shouted from her vantage point at the viewport inside the Jupiter 2

Her mother rushed over and the two exchanged tense glances. Facing her daughter, Maureen reached over to clasp her hands with her own and squeeze them. "Looks like it's show time."

"Penny?" Talo shouted.

Nervous, Maureen took a deep breath.

"You can do this, Mother," Judy assured her.

Maureen slowly sauntered down the gang plank to greet their visitors, plastering a pleasant smile on her face, praying she appeared perfectly normal.

"Breedon. Talo. Good morning. Or should I say good afternoon?"

The boys had stopped near the edge of their camp where the activated force field had impeded their progress.

"What is this? And where is Penny?"

"She's sleeping. She's not feeling well. She'll be available later." She started to encourage them to come back later then stopped herself. That would cause disastrous consequences for Will and Dr. Smith's mission.

Breedon scolded her. "Professor Robinson and Major West did not return today to work with Diana and the Elders."

"That's true. We're still adjusting to this ecosystem. The men are resting. I'm sure they'll be able to continue tomorrow."

She stilled the slight wavier of her hands by interlocking her fingers. She had to make the boys believe that nothing had changed. That she still saw them as gentle young men rather than dangerous aliens trying to steal their life force. She needed to keep them talking until the Robot could make his way from the forest to surprise them and render them unconscious.

"What is this?" Talo's outstretched hand indicated the force field projected about the Jupiter 2 that restricted his motion.

"That?" Maureen swallowed nervously. "Oh, I hadn't realized it was still activated. That's our security system. We've been having some issues with it – it's been temperamental. Let me see what I can do."

She strode over to the force field projector to examine it. Deactivating it was the last thing she wanted to do. But she needed more time.

"How are you boys today?"

"We are well." Talo beamed. Maureen could've sworn his appearance had markedly improved overnight. His skin was clearer, the light lavender tint of his skin more uniform. His dark locks had more body and shine. Even his shoulders seemed broader.

She fiddled with the device, pushing buttons. "Did that do it?"

"No." The boys waited impatiently, shuffling their feet.

"I'm terribly sorry about this. This isn't my area of expertise. Maybe if I try this." She flipped a different switch. Nothing happened. At this point her flustered appearance was more than just an act. "Surely you must have similar issues with technology."

"Of course."

Talo suggested, "What about that red lever?"

"Hmmm…" Maureen pretended to consider it, knowing full well that it would do the job. "I'm not sure about that. Maybe I should go ask John."

She hoped Talo wasn't trying his little trick with Penny, using his pheromones to lure her out of the space ship like whatever had happened with Don earlier that morning. If that were the case, Judy could have her hands full in the space ship.

Where was the Robot?

Had the boys run into him before reaching the Jupiter 2 and deactivated him? It had happened several times before. Will insisted that the new software he installed would prevent such tampering but there'd been no way to test it.

If Maureen went inside the space ship on the pretense of speaking with John, it could buy the Robot additional time. Yet, the boys might realize something was off and then leave and alert the others in their colony. If Will and Dr. Smith were to have any success, they needed the element of surprise.

Her stomach roiled fitfully when she realized that if the Robot had been deactivated, she was truly on her own. Maybe she needed to grab a laser pistol and take care of the situation herself.

More firmly, Breedon said, "Try the red lever."

Then, despite the generous amount of skunk cabbage ointment she'd lathered on her nose, she smelled something new. The tantalizing aroma of freshly baked hot apple crisp. It was faint, but it was there. She hadn't been able to apply as much of the ointment as she'd wanted. She was concerned that too much caked ointment beneath her nose would be noticeable and tip off the boys.

The boys seemed confused, surprised she wasn't immediately complying

She pretended to sneeze as if to explain why their pheromones weren't working on her. Sniffing she said, "I guess I'm a bit under the weather too. Like I said, it's taking our immune systems some time to adjust."

She could feel beads of sweat inching down her forehead.

Where was the Robot?

The aroma grew stronger, more enticing.

Overpowering.

"Lower your force field," Breedon commanded.

Maureen froze. Then her hand pushed the red button to de-activate the field.

As the boys sprinted towards the ship, Judy ran down the gang plank, armed with a laser pistol. Her nose was heavily coated with ointment. She pointed the laser towards Talo's chest and shot him. He fell to the ground. His appearance morphed from the somewhat handsome humanoid to a stocky, hunched backed alien with dark lavender skin and a heavy brow ridge.

Judy gasped, shocked by the boy's transformation.

"Stop her," Breedon ordered Maureen, who robotically turned towards her daughter.

Before her mother could reach her, Judy aimed and shot Breedon in the leg. He continued to run towards her so she shot him again, this time in the chest. He collapsed, his appearance altering to that resembling a prehistoric creature as well.

"Mother, are you alright?" Judy hurried to restore the force field. Starring at the unconscious alien bodies she asked, "Are they alive?"

Shaken, Maureen examined them. "I don't know."

XXX

Crawling on his belly, carefully making his way through the dense underbrush, Will approached the edge of the Dionaea garden. Even though it was a bright sunny day without a cloud in the sky, he caught glimpses of the glow of the orange flowers. His helmet attached to his silver space suit, and oxygen tank holstered on his back hampered his progress but kept him safe from the influence of dangerous Dionaea pheromones. For additional safety, he'd also slathered a thick layer of skunk cabbage ointment beneath his nose and in his nostrils. The air inside his mask reeked.

Finally he reached a place where he could peer through the underbrush towards the garden. The mysterious glowing orange blossoms were now the size of grapefruits.

"Darn it." Will muttered.

"What is it?"

The mike in Will's helmet was transmitting to Dr. Smith, who was waiting in the Chariot.

"They've increased the number of guards."

Five different men were spread out, patrolling the area. Three resembled the hulking primitive creatures he and Dr. Smith had encounter their first night. The other two had lighter lavender skin with a more humanoid appearance, like Talo and Breedon. It would be next to impossible for Will to sneak in, unobserved, to plant the explosives.

"Do it where you are," Dr. Smith nervously suggested.

Will considered it. Briefly. "I can't. I can't take that chance. It might not take out the main part of the plant."

"What are you going to do?"

"I need a distraction."

Knitting his brows, Will tried to come up with something. If he'd brought the Robot, the mechanical man could've taken out a few Dionaea with his electrical current before he was deactivated. But he'd been needed back at the ship to assist his mom and Judy.

Think!

The lack of sleep and tension had taken a toll on him.

"I….I don't know." More definitely he stated, "I'm going anyway."

"No! Wait! You can't!" Dr. Smith was panicking.

More resolutely, Will stated, "I have to. We have to get Dad, Don and Penny back."

The boy steeled himself, preparing to move. It was difficult. No matter how many angles he considered, he couldn't figure out how to get past the guards and get close enough to the massive pulsating bulb. The best he could come up with was to run like crazy and plant the explosives as close as possible, then detonate immediately, regardless of potential harm to himself.

He swallowed nervously then said, "I'm going."

"William! You can't! It's too dangerous."

"I…have to."

Mentally he counted to five. Then didn't move. He hated that he was so frightened. Then he told himself he'd run on the count of ten – regardless. When he reached eight, he heard a loud explosion coming from the village. The sentries rushed towards it. Will didn't know what was going on but he took full advantage. He plunged out of the underbrush and raced across the vines and plants, stumbling towards its massive pulsating heart. Slapping the plastic explosive on it, he hooked up the detonating wires and then dashed back towards the bushes.

Barely catching his breath once he returned to the perimeter, he hooked the blasting wires to the detonator. Several Dionaea were rushing into the garden as he depressed the plunger.

Boom!

There was a massive explosion. The ground was shaking. Dirt and plant parts flew all around. The glowing lights of the eerie blossoms were extinguished. Even some adjoining trees had fallen.

Will had used far too much plastic explosive. The area was decimated. But he had to be sure the plant was dead. The shock wave from the explosion had thrown him, skidding across the ground, jamming him into the brush, nearly impaling him against sharp branches. He could barely hear; his ears were ringing. He struggled to breath then realized the explosion had damaged his air line. Gasping for air, he tore off his helmet and flung it aside.

Two sturdy Dionaea males were running towards him.

Panicked, Will fought to make his body function, to stand upright and stagger towards the Chariot. Making it past the bushes, he discovered that the vehicle was gone!

What happened to Dr. Smith?

He was in trouble. Without his helmet, Will was vulnerable. The ointment slathered under his nose would only last so long. And then, the moment the aliens released their pheromones, he was a goner.

The Dionaea men were closing in on him. Sadly, Will accepted his fate. He bowed his head, admitting defeat. He couldn't out run them. The boy took solace in the fact that at least he'd destroyed the plant. He'd seen hundreds of pieces of the bulbous center strewn about, like a pumpkin thrown off a multi-storied parking garage. At least now Dad, Don and Penny had a chance.

Then the two Dionaea men fell to the ground.

Startled, Will whirled about, his mouth falling open.

He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. Dr. Smith had just pulled up in the Chariot and used the neutron gun to incapacitate the aliens. He was frantically gesturing and shouting something but Will could only see his mouth moving.

With his sore muscles screaming, Will lumbered over to the Chariot and Dr. Smith helped him clamber aboard. Then Dr. Smith continued to man the neutron gun as Will put the vehicle into high gear to return to the Jupiter 2.

XXXX

"Darling, this is delicious. What do you call it?" John Robinson lowered his fork to his plate, eager for another bite of brightly colored substance.

Their outdoor dining table was covered with a veritable feast with a platter filled with an enormous magenta colored fish, dishes of green leafy salads with ruby berries, brilliant orange ears resembling corn, and overly large mauve zucchinis, along with mouth-watering, freshly baked bread.

Their new home was just as pleasant as their other camp on Alpha Centauri had been, with a multitude of edible plants and animals, a temperate climate, and plenty of water. They'd made sure to separate themselves from the Dionaea settlement by placing thousands of miles, including an ocean, between them.

This location was warmer, featuring shorter deciduous trees with broad leaves, ranging from deep gold to metallic shiny silver in color. The terrain was more rolling hills than steep mountains. The wild flowers were just as colorful with fuchsia and vibrant aqua blossoms, yet they were smaller in size. The ocean was only a short walk from their landing site so the Robinsons had experimented, sampling the local fish, which were far larger and more colorful than any Earth variation. Penny and Judy had already planted an assortment of seeds in the fertile native soil. There was even a large variety of trees bearing fruits resembling citrus from back home.

Maureen replied, "I'm not sure. I guess Space Bass doesn't apply anymore."

John chuckled. "You'd be correct. Other than using the Pod for scouting, it's safe to say that we are no longer space travelers. Since this is our new home, we can name the species of plants and animals as we like."

Don immediately called out, "I vote that no plant or animal can be named after a person. No Dr. Smith sea bass or Dr. Smith robin or Dr. Smith-"

"Really?" Dr. Smith huffed, offended.

"I second it!" Will raised his hand to emphasize the point.

"Me too!" Penny eagerly agreed, smiling.

They all laughed as Dr. Smith glowered.

"I wonder why whoever sent the Dionaea people here consider this planet a prison. It's been so lovely." Maureen wondered.

"Perhaps it's a distant location from their world." Will suggested. "And maybe because there aren't many inhabited planets nearby."

"If the Intergalactic tribunal were the ones to sentence them here, you'd think they would've installed a warning beacon to let other travelers know the potential danger," Don said.

"A cosmic storm could've taken it out." Maureen pointed out.

"True." John replied. Savoring another bite of his fish, he placed his fork on the table and then said, "Look at the Dionaea technology. They were able to probe our ship before we landed so they could mimic our physical appearance and learn our language to gain our trust. You'd think with those types of resources that they could've put all that to use to determine a way to obtain nourishment in a manner that doesn't kill other sentient beings."

Judy's smile faded as she shuddered. She didn't want to even think about the Dionaea and how close her family had come to being their victims. She still had nightmares about it. Visions of Don, pale and lethargic with lifeless eye, haunted her.

Sensing Judy's discomfort, Don, close by her side, placed a protective hand on top of hers. He tried to lighten the mood.

"Smith going rogue, taking pot shots at the Dionaea settlement with the neutron gun. Now that's a sight I would've loved to have seen."

With mock affront, the older man responded, "Indeed, Major. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"You saved our lives," Will said, with pride.

"Yes, you did," John agreed.

"Maybe this is a good sign," Don said.

"Nearly being killed by the Dionaea within days of landing on Alpha Centauri? Don, you've certainly got a morbid sense of humor," John replied.

"Hey, we survived - thanks to everybody pulling together."

Major West still felt guilty about being incapacitated by the Dionaea. Yet he was pleased to learn that it wasn't due to any personal weakness on his account. He wasn't trying to be unfaithful to Judy. He (and John and Penny) were being manipulated by sophisticated, powerful pheromones that were nearly impossible to resist. Their recovery had started the moment the blast had destroyed the refining plant. Since the most essence had been taken from Don, it had taken him several days to regain his energy and sense of self.

"I meant, Smith saving our lives," Don added, more soberly, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"Yes, that's right. It is a new chapter. A new beginning. For everyone." Maureen looked about the table, focusing her gaze on Dr. Smith, who fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Madame, if you're done with all that, I'm simply famished. Pass me more of our delectable entree."

"That's Smith for you. Always thinking with his stomach," Don stated.

Peals of laughter filled the air.

XXXXX

Several once majestic towering trees lay on the ground, branches broken, roots sticking out haphazardly. Dirt and rocks were strewn all about, along with decaying leaves and vines. Thousands of pieces of orange pulp ranging from the size of a pebble to that of a man's hand were scattered about.

Yet, in a tiny alcove, protected by rock, a tiny vine bearing a minuscule orange bud struggled towards the sun.

 **THE END**

 **A/N** : I struggled with the ending for this story. What would the Robinsons do in this situation? I couldn't see them coldly destroying an entire colony of aliens. Yet the threat was very real, their lives were in danger. What would they do? Ultimately I choose what I could envision happening on the show. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it.

BTW **,** _Dionaea muscipula_ is the scientific name for the Venus flytrap.


End file.
